


A Time Travel|一次时光旅行

by DavinciTrap



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no idea about why he is here, this place, and with Spock. The only reason is that they got a problem during their beaming.<br/>他不知道为什么自己会在这个地方，这里，还是和Spock一起。唯一的解释就是他们的传送出了问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他不知道为什么自己会在这个地方，这里，还是和Spock一起。唯一的解释就是他们的传送出了问题。  
这是Jim睁眼后第一个跳进脑袋里的。  
和Spock一起，他感到有些头疼。  
他此时还躺在地上，软软的青草铺在背后，一个被开发了的、有生命的星球，不算糟糕至极。  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛，Spock就在他脑袋上方，一双黑色的眸子同样注视着他，隔了一个Spock高度的距离。  
“看来你早就醒来并在周围逛了一圈，”Jim的声音很哑，还带着些干巴巴的味道，“有什么发现，Holmes？”  
Spock显然对他的谈话方式还未完全适应，包括地球人的玩笑，他皱了皱眉：“传送谬误导致了你的记忆错位，舰长，我是Spock。”  
“哦，又来，”Jim坐了起来，他感到浑身都疼，除了之前和罗慕兰人战斗留下的青肿，还有就是被拆了一遍却拼错位的难受，“我当然知道你是Spock，大副，我确信我的脑子还在，但是他们说不定把我的胃搞到别的地方去了。”他慢慢站起来，“可能还有其他零件，我感到哪儿都不对劲。”  
“鉴于没有三录仪，我无法对你进行扫描，舰长，不过很有可能你的不适是由时光穿梭而导致的。”  
“时光……什么？”Jim瞪大了眼睛，“我以为有个未来人出现在这一天已经够劲爆了。”  
“舰长？”  
Jim缩了一下脖子，他想到Spock还没见过另一个……Spock，见鬼！这不是他该透露的信息：“嗯……你对我们现在的位置有概念么？”  
Spock给了他一个“这一页还没翻过去”的眼神：“如果你可以站起来，我想你也能得到相同的结论。”  
  
  
“老天！”数分钟后Jim抱着脑袋蹲在地上，“我宁愿自己出现了幻觉，对于这个结果我无法笑容以对。”  
“确实没有值得庆贺的地方，”Spock停了停，他观察着Jim的肢体语言，“我们本可以在‘我们的’企业号上。”  
“哦，这也是我的不是了。”Jim翻了个白眼，“为什么这种操作问题也要我来埋单？”  
“那些红物质在我们的传送过程中被释放了，进而形成了虫洞，”Spock推测，“这干扰了传输信号。”  
“从另一方面而言，要不是我们按照我的计算正被传送，很有可能已经在虫洞里被压成Kirk牌和Spock牌的馅饼。”Jim站直身体，“而不是二十多年前的爱荷华州！”  
“虫洞并不具备那项功能，而且身为舰长你应该事先预计到各种可能性。”  
“我说的不是虫洞！”Jim几乎是要跳起来对着那张波澜不起的瓦肯脸揍上一拳，“也不是我所谓的失误，我们根本无法与那艘飞船赛跑，Spock，当时而言最好的战术就是迎战，我们也几乎成功了！”  
“几乎。”  
“能别钻我话里的空子么？还是说你要和我在这里讨论个三天三夜有关我决策是否失误的问题？眼下我们难道不该赶紧想办法，脱离这个该死的、还立着那个巨大笨钟的地方！老天，我只在资料集里看过那个。”Jim难耐的挠挠头发，和Spock争吵对眼下一团乱麻的情况没有任何意义，“所以，给个决定吧，伟大的企业号大副，永远不出错.Spock先生！”  
Spock本想纠正那个没有意义的前缀，好在他忍住了，Jim已经准备好要和这个家伙干上一架，即使他一点胜算也无。  
“我们得尽快找到回去的方法，舰长，这合乎逻辑。”  
“很好，”Jim点点头，“你总是遵循逻辑的瓦肯大脑终于指了条明路，下一步呢？”  
“天已经快黑了，就此时的温度来看，我们身上的单衣不足以抵挡晚间的气候。”  
“咱得找个落脚的地方，最好是有人的那种，打听一下要怎么去星际联盟，我对二十几年前的路还真不熟悉。”  
“舰长，即使我们真的去了联盟，你要怎么解释我们的……”  
“找到Pike就行，come on，Spock！你是个瓦肯，有你在还有什么解释不通的。”他想到Spock大使和他之间的那次连接，多么的方便快捷又伤心欲绝，Jim耸了耸肩，他走了几步，突然又停下，“先得定个方向。”  
“我认为你比较擅长，鉴于你曾在这儿生活了很久。”  
“爱荷华很大好么？”Jim舞了一下胳膊，“我是爱到处乱跑，可我不是什么漫无目的的流浪者。”  
“为我的冒犯致歉。”Spock磕了一下脑袋，他很少退让，而当他这么做了，Jim无法拒绝。  
“不，不是你的错，”Jim捏了一下太阳穴，“我不该那么大反应，我只是……”他及时咬住舌头。  
“你在不安，舰长，从你发现自己的处境开始你的情绪便明显的躁动，我想知道原因。”  
“我没有不安，”Jim绷起脸，是的，他才不会因为这种熟悉感而惴惴，天知道他们在哪儿，没有任何理由能让他遇上过去的自己，首先他不能，其次……Jim感到胃部一阵紧缩，他不愿再感受那种不堪的生活，哪怕是……旁观，他怕自己忍不住会上前打断他继父的鼻子，他闭上眼，深深吸了口气，“我们朝北边走。”  
“……”Spock用颇为探究的眼神望了他片刻，此期间Jim拒绝任何视线接触，他偏过脑袋，固执的瞧着远方的一点，到最后，Spock什么也没说，只是点了点头。  
Jim有点感激他没有追根究底，否则那一定会以他的暴跳如雷结束。  
  
  
他们走了很久，大概两个小时，Jim感觉到疲惫，而Spock则开始发冷。  
“你需要保持体温，”Jim说，他能感受到瓦肯人身上温度的迅速流失，他伸出手，触上Spock的手背，他的大副僵硬了片刻，“你会冻僵的。”  
“暂时不会，舰长。”Spock不着痕迹的抽回手，Jim愣了愣，意识到自己方才侵犯了Spock的“私人领地”，他讪讪的把手收回袖子里，“对不起。”他小声嘀咕了一句。  
“……”Spock略过那句道歉，因为不知如何回应，难得的，他决定不去细想，“夜间还会继续降温，我恐怕……”  
“你还能走么？”Jim问。  
“可以。”  
“等你的体温无法再靠行走维持，我们只有露营了，”Jim叹了口气，他的语气里忧心忡忡，“希望这附近有旅社，否则我得找很多柴火，但愿这没有违反什么地方法律。”  
“我想不会。”  
Jim朝他的方向凑了凑，天已经很黑了，人眼仅靠月光很难避过暗处的障碍物，另一方面而言，人类的体温确实比瓦肯要高一些，Spock感到些许温暖。  
他默许了眼下的距离。  
  
  
  
之后大约半个小时，他们没怎么说话，Jim可以说是精疲力竭，他身上还有不少挫伤和青紫，肾上腺素退下去之后，他无法再忽略那些疼痛，而Spock正努力和低温做斗争，Jim考虑是不是把自己的毛衫脱下来借给他，毕竟它好歹有些厚度。  
感谢上帝，在他不得不把这想法付诸实践之前，他们看见了光。  
  
  
“快点，Spock！”Jim跑在前面，不时转过身朝他挥手，他的动作在瓦肯人看来相当的于礼不合，然而此刻Spock却不愿多加责怪，他加快了自己的步伐，但没有到两只脚同时悬空的地步。  
Jim与他始终保持着同样的距离，他的舰长终于跑到那间小屋前，橘黄色的灯打在他的脸上，他笑得很开心。  
Jim着实是庆幸的，他们总算遇到一户人家，即使对方不愿让两个陌生人留宿，至少可以指个方向，他们不必像没头苍蝇似的乱撞。Jim正想着，透过浅色的窗帘，他能看见一家四口，最小的孩子还坐在婴儿车里，女主人正捧上热腾腾的食物，她侧着脸和丈夫亲吻，她的爱人背着窗户，站起来接过她手里的盘子。  
“我来吧，亲爱的。”那个男人放下他们丰盛的晚餐，继而让出位子扶妻子坐下，他自己绕到桌子的另一边，拉过椅子。  
Jim的笑容僵在脸上，他向后退了一步，正好撞上已经跟上他的Spock。  
他的舰长正在颤抖，喉咙间是吞咽的声音。  
Spock皱了皱眉，他有些担心，怀疑对方是否是在与罗慕兰人交战中负了伤。  
然而等他顺着Jim的目光看去，瓦肯人的脸上也不由带上惊讶。  
随后，他听见一个单词，那是一个从Jim内心深处冒出的、无法阻拦的单词。  
  
  
“Dad…………？”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
Jim数不清他的童年有多少次目睹母亲对着父亲的照片流眼泪，而后怔怔看着她的小儿子。  
大部分大人忽略了孩子的直觉，他们其实能感觉到别人对他们的喜欢和憎恶。  
而Jim那时与母亲对视，他只能感到后者。  
并且他清楚的明白，那缘于照片上笑起来十分帅气的男人。  
他们搬到爱荷华时Jim已经五岁了，一开始不时有人来拜访，他们会和Winona轻言细语，而后端详着他的眼睛，将手放在他满头金发的脑袋上 ，他们会告诉他、不断的告诉他，他的父亲是个英雄，他以后一定会和他父亲一样。  
然而在遇到Christopher Pike之前，他恨透了这样的说法。  
每次那些人走后，他的母亲都会十分低落而暴躁，有一次她甚至摔碎了装着父亲照片的相框，之后又哭着将玻璃的碎片收拾干净，Jim就躲在 角落，除了沉默，不做任何事。  
渐渐的，那些人不再出现。  
他承认，他短暂的童年在对父亲的憧憬中度过，少年期则变成厌恶，他不是他的父亲，也无法成为那样的人。  
那个年纪的孩子能有的问题他基本都沾染了一遍，于是再长大些，关于George Kirk的议论终于都离他远去，Jim却又避无可避的开始想念。  
他无法想象George Kirk作为一个父亲会是怎样，也许会是个带着英雄光环、十分严厉的家伙，而不是像窗子里那位举手投足间都透着无微不至的关怀。

  
天！  
Jim觉得他无法再看下去，生平第一次他产生要逃走的冲动。  
他也确实那么做了。  
他猛的转身，嘴唇堪堪擦过Spock的面颊，后者怔了一下，而他甚至来不及道歉。  
“听着，我们得——得走了，不能是这一家。”Jim摇着头。  
“舰长？”  
“不行，Spock，这……这是不对的，你看见了对吧，你知道他是谁。”Jim艰难的吞咽着，他尝试压低声线，而效果十分不明显，“我们还会 找到别的人家，Spock。”  
“从另一方面说，如果是George Kirk，我们可以更容易——”  
“我知道，我发誓，我知道你想说什么，但是，please，我……”Jim咬了咬嘴唇，他深吸了一口气，“我不认为我能搞定这个，我也不想把他扯进来。”  
“……”Spock凝视着他的舰长，他本想出言指责对方这样的做法相当不尽责，到头来却只是歪了歪脑袋，“严格意义上来说，他并不是你的父亲。”  
“当然，”Jim挤出一个微笑，他点点头，“我的父亲早就躺在冷冰冰的宇宙里，我们走吧，Spock。”  
在对方说“好”之前，门开了。  
George满面微笑的正对妻子说着什么，转过头就瞧见两个愣在原地的身影，他有些错愕：“嘿，Guys，”他说，“有什么我能帮忙的么？”  
Jim本想说不，George却先发现了什么，他看向Spock，眼神落在他的制服上：“你是联盟的？”  
“我和……”Spock看了一眼Jim，“我们都是。”  
“出什么事儿了伙计们？”George上下打量了他们一眼，“你们看上去像从飞船上掉了下来，先进来吧。”  
这令Jim感到畏缩，他犹豫了片刻，脚上就像灌了铅，George依旧朝他们在笑，那种温暖有些烫到Jim，同时又吸引着他。  
——仿佛是趋光的飞蛾。  
他不着痕迹的叹了口气：“非常感谢，先生。”  
George侧身将他们让进去：“Sweetheart，我们有客人了，是星联的同事。”  
“是么？我再拿两套餐具来。”  
“不必了……夫人。”Jim忙道。  
Winona已经走到灶台边：“相信我，你们会怀念这味道的。”她朝他们眨了眨眼。  
Jim感到喉咙发紧，他另一个世界的母亲从未对他流露出类似的表情，他有些不知所措的低下头，直到Spock碰了他一下，他才恍惚着赶紧跟上George的脚步。  
“喔！还没自我介绍，George Kirk，George就好。”男主人伸出手。  
Jim抿了抿嘴，在他能思考之前，一溜单词钻出了他的嘴巴：“James……”他连忙顿住了。  
“Oh my! You must be kidding me!”George大笑着和他握了握手，“我儿子也叫James。”他指了指，Jim转过脑袋，坐在桌子旁大一点的是   
Sam，Jim有点恍惚，他很多年没有再见他的哥哥，而他一直记得当年在继父的拳头下，这个男孩曾多么护着他。  
而另一个……  
有一瞬Jim的心底涌上恐慌，他记起另一个Spock的话，他不该在本空间里和另一个自己见面，否则……  
否则会怎样？世界末日？  
Jim闭上眼睛，又睁开。  
他们依旧在这里，房子里是橘色的灯，桌子上还有未全部开动的晚餐，婴儿车里的James T.Kirk眨巴着湛蓝色的大眼睛凝视着那个从另一个未来来的自己。  
 _他还只是个小肉球。_  
Jim一直紧绷的神经化开了，他朝着George笑了笑：“看样子我们打扰了你的家庭聚餐，这位是Spock。”  
“完全不会，”George摇摇头，他注意到Spock的瓦肯血统，于是向对方点了个头，Spock以相同的方式表示尊敬，“请入座吧。”

  
他们坐了下来，其间George问了几个问题，关于他们的任务，Jim抬起头：“很抱歉，先生。It's……classified，”他有些尴尬的移开视线 ，“我们得去星际总部，向Christopher Pike先生口述此次经历。”  
这并不算说谎，然而Jim却感到底气不足，好在George只是耸了耸肩：“It's fine.”他含了一口汤，堪堪咽下去又匆匆开口，“我明天早上 会去星联接受新的任务，如果情况不算紧急你们可以搭乘我的飞行器一起。”  
Jim和Spock对视了一眼：“你认为会有影响么？”  
“没有相关资料对比，”Spock抬起一边眉毛，“理论上而言，（过去时间）不会影响（未来时间）。”  
“而且这合乎逻辑。”  
Spock点点头：“Mr.Kirk,请问附近哪里有旅社，我们可以明早与您会和。”  
“不必这么麻烦，我们的客房很宽敞，不过只有一张床，如果你们不介意的话。”Winona凑过来，她的手上多了两个盘子，盘子上托着装了汤的碗，Jim立刻站起来接过。  
“多谢。”他小声说，Winona冲他微笑，而他除了移开目光什么都做不了。  
Spock接过Jim放下的汤碗，他快速说了句“谢谢”，又转向George和此时已经坐到他身边去的Winona：“我们已经打扰了你们太多，旅社是较 好的选择。”  
“除了现在天色已晚，而最近的旅社在城里。”George擦了擦嘴，“这不算什么Spock先生，我们都是一起工作的同事，相互帮助是应该的， 对吧James。”他突然“噗”的笑出声，“Gosh！我老觉得是在喊我的小儿子。”  
他伸出手摸了摸一旁小肉团的脑袋，James则扭了一下头，用肉呼呼的小手握了一下George的大拇指。  
Jim觉得眼睛有些酸胀，他拼命咽了口汤，而后才抬起头，他内心的一部分告诉他应该拒绝，可另一部分又是如此贪念George的只言片语，以及Winona满脸的慈爱，还有Sam和James如此的无忧无虑，每个部分都扯得他生疼。  
最后他清了清嗓子，努力使声音变得自然：“我想我只有再次致谢了。”  
“无需客气，James。”

 

Jim埋下头，手里的汤匙搅动着碗里温热的液体，他知道Spock正以不赞同的目光看着他，然而他已经无力再解释什么了。  
George那句“我老觉得是在喊我的小儿子”还在他耳边回响，而他的心忍不住回应了对方。  
 _你的确是。_  
他想。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
**3**

George Kirk是个好人，各种意义上的。  
直到晚餐结束他都没再问Jim和那个秘密任务有关的任何问题，取而代之的，他和Winona说起星联里一些趣事，还有，时不时照顾James和Sam。  
James此时还不会说话，只能发出很模糊的音，George会把他抱在怀里喂一些流质，等他扭头拒绝了，又放回婴儿车内，由着他抓着比手掌还要大的盘子玩来玩去。  
Sam则睁着眼睛认真听他父母的谈论，Jim很怀疑他能听懂多少，可每次Kirk夫妇开怀大笑时，他也会拍着巴掌一起。  
Jim抿了抿嘴唇，他瞄了一眼Spock，对方倒不像他那般心神不宁，相反，他饶有兴趣的听着George和Winona之间的谈话。  
他们两个宇宙不尽相同又各有联系，那些熟悉的名字有的和他们成为历史的资料上显示的一样，有的已然被分配到了别的岗位。  
Spock极其偶尔的会说上一两句他认知范围内的事，即使没有被警告，他逻辑的大脑也做出了相同且合理的判断，那就是不要透露过多未知的讯息，以免影响这个时空里的人和事。  
某种程度上而言，Jim有些嫉妒Spock的游刃有余，因为他就跟一个白痴一样完全没办法开口。  
他说不出这种感觉，理智告诉他这种生活属于另一个James T. Kirk，他们各自的成长方式本就不同；然而他心底另一块却叫嚣着眼下这情景就是他失去的一切，而不是苍白的、单纯的、毫无概念的George Kirk。

 

  
除了低头吞咽盘子里他根本分辨不出的食物，Jim不知道还能做什么，他担心一旦开口有些情感就会脱离控制，他说不定会热泪盈眶的告诉Winona和George他到底是谁以及他很遗憾他们本该有如此幸福的时光。  
然而他不能。  
Spock若是能感应到一定也赞同他此时的缄默，尽管他刚刚还下了一个荒唐透顶的决定。  
又或者那个瓦肯会在心中正狠狠嘲笑着他人类的多愁善感。  
“你还好么？”一个声音传来，之后是沉默，Jim后知后觉的意识到那个问句的对象是他，他连忙抬起脑袋，一桌子的人都在看他，包括小James和小Sam，还有……Spock，他黑色的眼珠子里居然有些担心，Jim认为自己应该是出现了了不得的幻觉。  
发问的是Winona，Jim有些不敢去面对对方脸上全然的关切。  
在他过去的二十几年里这是……从来没有过的。  
Winona依旧看着他，等着他的答案，她的眼睛很亮，令Jim想起自己母亲黯淡疲惫的眸子，他咳了一声，强然的笑了笑：“我很好，夫人，晚餐……很棒。”  
“我说过你会记得的。”  
Jim赞同的点了点头，他想他永远不会忘记这个晚上，哪怕他压根不记得自己吃了什么。

不久之后Winona收了盘子，大部分食物被储存起来，小部分进了回收箱。  
Winona在池子边洗餐具，她其实没有亲自动手的必要，科技会解决一切，然而Jim发现她很享受做家务的过程。  
“我来吧，夫人。”Jim犹豫了一会儿，还是走过去。  
Winona愣了一下：“不必了，你看上很累，James。为什么不和George聊一聊明早一起去星联的问题？”她努了怒嘴，George正大笑着逗怀里的两个小宝贝，Spock坐在他对面，手垂在膝盖上。  
“他们两就够了。”Jim转过头，接过Winona手上的盘子，“我也很擅长做这个。”  
 _——我小时候经常做这个。_  
他垂下眼眸，Winona打量了他片刻：“你和你的同事……”  
“不对盘。”Jim小声的嘀咕了一句，“我们就没有什么时候是一致的。”  
Winona被他的态度弄得哈哈一笑：“别那么悲观，我一开始和George也不行，你看现在不是很好。”  
“你很爱他。”陈述句。  
Winona脸上一红：“不是一开始，他总是那么嘻嘻哈哈的，而我大概比较……古板？我不知道怎么说，一开始相处也不是很愉快，我觉得他那种人不可靠。”  
“是么？”Jim又瞄了一眼不远处的那两个男人。  
“是啊，直到后来我们的飞船遇到危险，连船长都要放弃了，他还在那儿奔来奔去，说‘没有情况是不存在赢面的’，”Winona盯着她的爱人，Jim稍稍抬起眼角，看见她的眼里盛满了爱意，“that's the moment.”  
那句熟悉的描述将Jim钉在原地，他再度看向George，笑意像是黏在那个男人嘴边般的。  
“他说得很对。”Jim说。  
“嗯哼，”此时Winona正好擦完最后一个盘子，“谢谢你James。”  
“我该谢谢你，夫人。”  
“Winona就好，我早该说了，”她洗了洗手，走向George和Spock，“亲爱的，我想我们得带James和Spock去他们的客房，James的眼皮都要睁不开了。”  
Jim慢吞吞的跟在她后面，他本想说自己还没到那种程度，很快又反应过来后面的James是指那个小肉球，他连忙紧紧地闭上嘴唇。  
“哦，嘿！瞧我，总是忘记时间，我刚刚和Spock说了具体的事项，传送失误可不是什么小事，我建议他要不要找 April舰长。”  
Jim扭过头，以质疑的目光询问Spock，瓦肯人回望他片刻又闪开眼神，正对着George：“如果有必要，我们会考虑的。”  
“这个问题还是交给James他们自己吧，别太过热心，George。”Winona弯下腰，亲吻她丈夫的太阳穴，“好啦，我们得去拿两套睡衣，还有被子？”  
“不用那么麻烦，夫人。”Jim有些焦虑道。  
“当然需要，James，”Winona抱起自己的小儿子，“我看得出你们的任务又麻烦又压抑，好好睡一觉是明智的选择。”  
“相信我，”George站起身，牵过Sam，“这种时候别和女主人争辩。”  
Winona满含责备的看了他一眼，眼底的笑却出卖了她：“来吧。”

Jim擦着脑袋上的水渍，他走进卧房，Spock正襟危坐，大概是听见了他的脚步声，他睁开眼睛。  
“舰长。”Spock颌首，Jim听着他的语气，叹了口气。  
“我知道你想说什么，”他坐到床上，盘着两条腿，“你对我的决策保有疑惑。”  
“我可以理解你想留下来的心情，但显然正如你自己所说，你并不能很好的处理其中的感情因素。”Spock皱了皱眉。  
“不，Spock，你不能理解，”Jim摇头，“除非你释放你人类的那一半否则我相当怀疑你究竟能明白多少。”  
“舰长？”  
“叫我Jim，我们如今不在企业号上，而眼下的谈话也只是私下进行，”Jim捏了捏鼻梁，“说实话，不仅仅是你，连我自己也弄不清楚，相信我，我听到留宿的第一反应是拒绝，等我开口时却说不出那个‘不’字。”  
“这不符合逻辑。”  
“因为这压根不属于逻辑范畴，Spock，我说的是……感情，感情总是奇怪又无理的不是么？”Jim挤出个难看的微笑，Spock不会了解，他有多么希望能躲到个旅社拥有一间私人客房，这样他可以躲在被子里，不分缘由的流几滴眼泪来悼念他最终无法拥有的那种美好生活，而不是像现在他还得强打精神和一个瓦肯人解释自己的失态，有好几次，Jim都在质疑自己的神经下一瞬就会绷断，但它们比他想的还要坚韧，“你可以嘲笑我Spock，毕竟连我自己都无法说服自己，甚至你也可以引用舰队章程619来剥夺我的指挥权，就像我对你做的那样，whatever。”他有些丧气的闭了闭眼睛，他在过去短短的数小时已经经历的太多的不知所措，包括他们要去星联见Christopher Pike这个决策，他不确定那有没有用，抑或是无用功，毕竟Spock大使来了之后便再也没有寻求回去的方法，也许他们最终只是一场空，而后不得不留在这个时空里，永远的。  
Jim不愿再想下去，好像他们经受的绝望还不够似的，他颓然的扯过被子：“我知道瓦肯不习惯近距离的接触，更何况是他讨厌的对象，但Spock，洗个澡躺下是符合逻辑的，就算你想要冥想，屋内温度不足以令你撑过整个夜晚。”他叹了口气，滑下去，背对着Spock，即便如此，他还是感到Spock的目光停留在他的身上，要把他盯出两个洞般的。  
“舰……Jim，”过了一会儿，Spock终于打破了他们之间的寂静，“我必须纠正一下你的措辞，我并不讨厌你。”  
Jim睁开眼睛。  
“而当我说‘不合逻辑’，也不是指你想要留下，”Spock站了起来，他抓过Winona为他准备的睡袍，“也许我不能理解你全部的情感，但想要同家人待在一起，这没有任何值得非议的地方。”  
他的舰长没有说话，Spock眨了眨眼睛，他走出睡房，门被轻轻带上，弹锁发出微响。

Jim重重的吐了口气，他仰面躺着，灯光有些刺眼，他却不想再开口对电脑发号施令，他烦闷的又翻了个身，把脸彻底埋进了被子。

  
  
  
TBC


End file.
